High School Days
by BDragonXO
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the sole heir to the Heartfilia Konzern, the richest compound known in Fiore and because of a new business offer her father and her are forced to move to Magnolia where Lucy has to attend public school for the first time and encounters new people, including a certain pink-haired boy that has a strong hatred for anyone rich. Will Lucy survive her High School Days
1. Chapter 1

This is the my first Fairy Tail fan fiction

(I don't in any form or fashion, own anything of Fairy tale)

* * *

High School Days

Lucy Heartfilia is the sole heir to the Heartfilia Konzern, the richest compound known in Fiore and because of a new business offer her father and her are forced to move to Magnolia where Lucy has to attend public school for the first time and encounters a barrage of new people, including a certain pink-haired boy that has a strong hatred for anyone rich. Will Lucy survive her High School Days!

* * *

**Chapter 1:Same Old Story**

As sunlight beamed against the curtains in a certain blond-haired girls room, she couldn't help but turn her back to try and block out the sunlight and continue to rest, but as soon as she starts to get comfortable there's a knock at the door.

"Princess Lucy it's time to wake up" said the maid Virgo

Lucy groaned and continued to snuggle deeper into her bed acting as if she didn't hear Virgo and continued to try and sleep and block out the noise of the constant knocking.

Virgo continued to knock at the door, which only made Lucy go deeper into her bed and just as she finally drowned out the noise, there was a loud crashing sound that make Lucy shoot up from her bed in terror.

Virgo had done it again; she had punched a clean hole through the door and opened it herself

"Good Morning, Princess Lucy" said Virgo as she smiled liked nothing had happened

"Good Morning! Is that all you can say!" said a very startled Lucy

Virgo titled her head to the side, "Is there a problem Princess"

"Yes there is a problem! Screeched Lucy, "you punched a hole through the door, again! "What have I said about doing that!

"But Princess, you didn't answer me, It's a possibility that you could have been kidnapped" said Virgo

"If I were being kidnapped, I would be screaming! Yelled Lucy

"But Princess, you are currently screaming and not being kidnapped" said Virgo sweetly

"Im screaming beacu-" Lucy stopped mid sentence and thought about it, there's no way to avoid a back and forth with Virgo and decided it was just better to drop the subject, "Huh, never mind Virgo" said Lucy rubbing her temples in an attempt to come down, "What did you come for anyway".

"Well" Virgo started "It's your first day of public High school and I don't want you to be late" she said "And, breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes, so when you get dress please come down stairs" and with a curtsy Virgo was out the door.

"My first day of public school, Huh" thought Lucy, she hopped out of bed and continued to get dress in her schools uniform which consisted of, a blue skirt with a white button up shirt under a tan sweater and a blue neck tie.

As Lucy looked in the mirror adjusting her tie and couldn't help but let her mind drift off to what it was like at her old school, a highly prestigious boarding academy where only the highest class of citizens could afford, how the only topics that went on were how could the next person out class the last and whose family could afford what and so on.

"But, that's how the world works, right?" thought Lucy, "The person that has the most money can control the world "Lucy cringed "And why should this be any different, once people find out who I am, all there going to do is try and be my friend just to get to my money" Lucy know that everyone wasn't like that, but in the world of money people she knew that people will do just about anything to get ahead.

"If only" Lucy looked in the mirror at her reflection "If only I wasn't me, then maybe I could finally have a true friend," Lucy hoped that maybe someone would truly be her friend for who she was and not for what she could afford,

Lucy sighed; she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up

After completing her tie she grabbed her hand bag and started down the stair, not knowing what was in store for her.

* * *

Well what do you guys/gals think so far!

Please R&R Honestly, your opinions matter


	2. Chapter 2-My Name is Lucy

**I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail in anyway**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Name is Lucy…**

Lucy continued to make her way down stairs and was greeted by each maid that passed her way Lucy looked around, even though they had been in Magnolia for about a week now there was still a look of unpacking that needed to be done.

Lucy eventually made her way into the dining room and was greeted by the heavenly aroma of the food being prepared, as Lucy went and took a seat at the table she was greeted by the head chef Aries

"Well good morning, Miss Lucy" said Aries as she brought in a silver platter and placed it in front of Lucy. Lucy could smell what was under the dish before Aries even brought it in and couldn't help but grin.

"Aries, you didn't" smiled Lucy

"Well, considering what day it is and all, I thought that maybe you could use a treat" said Aries as she smiled and removed the covering to reveal…

"Strawberry Pancakes!" screeched Lucy, Aries always know what to make Lucy when she was filling down or sad and it never failed to make her smile again.

"No problem, Just enjoy your first day of school" said Aries, and with that she gave Lucy one last smile and went back into the kitchen

Lucy took no time and started eating her food, she took one bite and waves of pleasure were sent through her spine as she enjoyed every bite of her food.

"I'll never know how Aries does it" thought Lucy, "Whatever she makes always makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, like..." Lucy pondered for a second "Like…, wool" Lucy shook her head trying to get rid of the silly thought and continued to eat the strawberry filled heaven cakes.

"Maybe, this day won't be so bad after all" thought Lucy as she grabbed the remote and turned the channel to the current news

"Later on today we will be covering the latest update on the Magnolia Capital Bank heist case that occurred last Tuesday" said the newscaster, whose hair you could totally tell was a toupee.

"What kind of person would rob a bank and in broad daylight at that" Thought Lucy as she sipped on her orange juice

"But, in current news" started the woman newscaster "It's been said that Jude Heartfilia, head of the Heartfilia Konzern will be making a stop in Magnolia for a while thanks to a new business deal with Love & Lucky Inc." A picture of Lucy's father popped onto the screen.

"We haven't even been here for a month and dads already all over the news" thought Lucy as she continued to down the orange beverage.

"But not only that but, it's also been rumored that his daughter, Lucy Heartfilia will be attending Fairy Tail Academy this fall" Lucy spewed her drink all over the table and looked wide eyed at the TV.

"Owww! A young heiress coming to our small little town, how exciting! Gasped the other man at the end of the table.

Lucy couldn't believe her ears, how could they do this to her all she wanted to do was start over and to make some real friends but, that's going to be really hard with her named plastered all over the news. The only top side to this was that they didn't have a picture of her to display.

"It's such a shame that we don't have a picture of her" said the toupee man, "I've heard that's she's quite the look-"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore and turned the television off, it was one thing to have her private information disclosed on national television but to be publicly goggled over is where she draws the line!

"Awwn" Lucy groaned as she slid in her seat, any chance of her having a normal first day was shot down the drain, Lucy glanced at the rest of the strawberry pancakes and pushed them to the side, suddenly her appetite was gone.

-10 Minutes Later-

After cleaning up her mess and re-doing her make Lucy was finally (although reluctantly) ready to go.

Lucy made her way to the front door of the mansion and was greeted by the limousine driver Horologium.

"Good morning, Miss Lucy" said Horologuim, "are you ready to depart"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Lucy sighed

Lucy made her way to the limousine were Horologium was holding the door open for her and as she entered the car, Lucy couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something and then it hit her, she hadn't seen her father all day.

"Horologium, where's my father?" enquired Lucy

"Well…" started Horologium "Sir Jude, had an important business meeting and left earlier this morning" frowned Horologium

"Well, of course he did" said Lucy sarcastically. Her father had missed out on a lot of things and the least he could have done was come on her first day of school.

"He sends his sincerest apology" said Horologium

"Yeah, whatever" muttered Lucy

"Let's just go so I can get this day over with" groaned Lucy, and no sooner than that were they out of the driveway and on their way to Fairy Tail Academy.

"Nothing says _"normal"_ like arriving in a stretch limousine" thought Lucy as she watched colorful buildings and banners go by.

"If only mom was still here, then maybe I wouldn't have to go through this alone "thought Lucy, Lucy knew better then to even think about her mother, it was still I open wound for both her and her father, but never has Lucy felt this alone before.

"If only—"Lucy felt a lump start to form in her throat and there was no way she was going to show her weak side to anyone.

"I need some fresh air" thought Lucy as she looked out the window and saw that they were about to pass the Magnolia train station. Lucy remembered that from her house to the school was 30 minutes by walking, 15 minutes by train and 10 by car.

"Horologium, stop the car!" yelled Lucy

Horologium proceeded to stop the car and parked in a designated spot.

"Is there a problem Miss Lucy" inquired Horologium

"Well…" Lucy had to use her word carefully to make sure this worked.

"Since it's such a beautiful day, I think I'll like to walk the rest of the way" stated Lucy

Horologium frowned and furred his brow he wasn't sure that it was such a good idea to let Miss Lucy go off in such a new environment.

"Come on Horologium, I'm not a little girl anymore" complained Lucy

"Well," started Horologium, he knew that the school wasn't that far away and reluctantly agreed to let her walk the rest of the way.

"Thank You, Horologium" Lucy hugged him and was out the door in a flash.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" thought Horologium as he headed back to the mansion.

Free, that's what Lucy was at this very moment she was free from maids, free from the press butting in to her personal life; she was free from it all, at least for the time being.

As Lucy trotted down the sidewalk, she couldn't help but take in the atmosphere of Magnolia, even thought it wasn't the biggest city in the world, it had this friendliness air to it. Lucy closed her eyes and breathed in the air of the city, it smelt nice and soothing; Lucy was totally in her own zone and didn't realize what was going on until…

*HONK*

"Hah!" shrieked Lucy which made her come out of her zone and turned around and came face to face with a bright red Lexus and one angry driver.

"Oh, Um Sorry" stammered Lucy still recovering from her mild heart attack.

"Watch were your going!" screeched a girl with bright green hair and a cowboy hat on as she drove off.

"I could have just died" thought Lucy placing her hand over her chest trying to calm do her heart. Lucy turned around and looked up to see a big sign with the words…

"Fairy Tail Academy" written in bright blue letters

"I must have been more out of it then I thought" thought Lucy as she looked around. Lucy looked down at her feet and clinched her fist.

"Well" she thought, "It's now or never" and with that Lucy took her first step into the pavement of Fairy Tail Academy. As Lucy made her way down the pavement she could feel everyone's eyes on her. The boys ogled over her body as the girls glared daggers.

She could hear the people around her whispering about her.

"Dude! Do you see the size of those breasts" one guy whispered to another

"Oh whatever, I bet she's not even a real blond!" sneered a couple of girls

Lucy continued to listen to everyone judge her and as soon as she was about to lose it there was a scream.

*FIGHT*

Lucy's and everyone else's attention were drawn from her and onto the other side of the court yard where the words were uttered and surely enough, there were two guys about to go at it. Before Lucy could think, she was mobbed by a crowd of people trying to get a good seat to watch the show. Lucy was tossed back and forth between people until she landed on the ground behind everyone, Lucy took this time to dust herself off and find the main office as fast as she can before she's trampled again. Lucy made her way to the other side of the court yard to the building with the words "Main Office" but not before taking one last glance at the mob of people watching the exhibit. Because everyone was crowding around Lucy really couldn't tell what was going on, all she could see were fist flying, and what appeared to be a pink heard boy get socked in the face.

"That looked like it hurt" thought Lucy, and with that she walked into the main office.

Lucy looked around in the small 4 squared office and was thinking how small this office was compared to her last school. Lucy walked up to the front desk and didn't see anything but a bell, so she did what most people would do.

She rang it

Shortly after a little old woman popped up from behind the desk, scaring Lucy for the second time today, Lucy studied the little women; she couldn't be over 70 and had a huge bun of gray hair.

"Well, Hello their dear" said the little old lady

"Hey, their" Lucy smiled "She seems like a reasonable person," thought Lucy. "This is my first day here"

"Oh, well let me officially welcome you to Fairy Tail Academy" she smiled "My name is Ooba and I'm in charge of schedules and attendance at Fairy Tail, so if you have any questions don't be afraid to come and ask. Said Ooba as she smiled at Lucy

"Oh, well thank you " Lucy smiled back

"Oh deary, you flatter me" Ooba shooed her off and blushed

"Mabey this school would be so bad after all" thought Lucy.

"Now that I think about it, said Ooba, "let me call the principle so that you can meet him"

Ooba grabbed a horn from behind the desk and pushed a button and cleared her throat and started…

"Makarov! Get you lazy butt up and come greet the new student!" screamed/spited Ooba into the horn and with a grunt slammed it back under the desk,

"Or maybe its filled with crazy people" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Ok so while we wait for that lazy bum to come" Ooba huffed at that and continued "What's your name so I can get your schedule for you deary"

"Oh my name's Lu-" Lucy stopped mid-sentence and thought about her situation for a minute, nobody here knew who she was, she could be anyone she wanted to be and maybe have a somewhat normal time here.

"Sweetie, is there a problem" Oobe looked concerned

"No, no there's no problem" Lucy said nervously

"Ok then, you name dear"

"My name is Lucy…" Lucy started and thought about it for a minute, she had to be convincing

"Ok, Lucy what?

"Lucy" Lucy looked around for something that could give her a convincing last name and then it hit her.

Lucy beamed and looked Ooba directly in the eye and said:

"My name is Lucy Ashley"

* * *

Lucy's gone and done it now! shes calling herself Lucy Ashley now

How long can Lucy keep up this charade before being found out.

Please R&R Honestly

PS: I can't decide if I want to put Mirajane in as a student or Faculty  
. Which is Better?


	3. Chapter 3 - Dont you remember?

**_(I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail)_**

**_It took me forever! To finish this chapter, I kept getting frustrated and was changing the chapter over and over again.  
_**

**_ I have never typed so much in my life and trying to study for Mid-terms at the same time is crazy. Anyway enough complaning  
_**

**_On with the Story!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Don't you remember?**

Darkness

That was the only thing Lucy could see. She couldn't tell where she was or how she got there or what she was doing before. That was until this bright light appeared and in its presence was a dark shadow.

"Lucy" the shadow whispered sweetly

"Huh" Lucy groaned "Who's there"

"Lucy" the shadow whispered again "It's time to go"

"What? Who are you" a startled Lucy said, Lucy walked closer to the shadow to get a better look and saw it was a woman. The woman smiled at Lucy and spoke again.

"Lucy, Dear it's time to go" the lady said

"Wha, I don't—"Lucy stopped and looks closer, the woman was identical to Lucy's mom in every way possible.

"Mom" Lucy yelled "Is that you"

The woman smiled at Lucy again and turned around heading deeper into the light.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled "Mom, wait!" The woman continued to walk deeper and deeper into the light.

"Mom, Wait!" Lucy tried her best to catch up with the shadowed woman but every step she took the woman get farther and farther away.

"Wait!" Lucy started running faster and faster but no matter how close she got the shadow would only fade, farther and farther away. Lucy tried with all her strength to get closer to the figure but to no avail and in a matter of time the light and the figure were gone.

"No, please don't go" Lucy fell to her knees and sobbed.

Everything around Lucy started to fall apart and crumble into nothing, and Lucy started to feel herself fall deeper and deeper into a hole of complete darkness. She kept falling and falling until she finally—

*CRASH*

Lucy's eyes shot open

"Oh, nice going, Flame brain" she heard one voice say "You dropped it"

"Well, it's your fault for being in the way, Ice prick" another voice said

"You trying to start something"

"And what if I am, what are you going to do about it!"

"Guys, will you be quiet!" said a female voice

"Yeah, this is a clinic office not a battle ground" said another voice

"Huh, where am I" thought Lucy, she looked at her surrounding and saw that she was in a bed covered by white sheets.

"What, am I doing here?" thought Lucy, "And why does my head hurt so much?

Lucy leaned up and touched her head; she felt bandages covering her forehead and cringed a little at the touch.

"What, happened to me" she thought

"Do you think she's awake yet" said one voice

"I'm not sure" sighed one voice "I'll go and check in a little while"

"You know, none of this wouldn't have happened if just gave up" said a gruff voice

"Give up to you! I'd rather die, and how is this fault" said the energetic voice

"If you just called it quits then we wouldn't be stuck in this mess"

"You're the one that can't throw a decent punch"

"At least I'm not the one going around and falling on people!

"Will you guys be quiet! Yelled the girl "Can't you see she's trying to slee—"

"Hello" Lucy chimed "Is someone there?"

"Oh, she's awake! The girl sounded extra excited

The sheets were pulled back and Lucy could finally see who the people were.

There was a tall busty woman with long white hair and she was wearing a white lab coat, also there stood a petite blue-haired girl with wearing a orange bandana and a worried expression on her face. Next to her was a boy with spiky pink hair that was sporting a white checkered scarf around his neck, and next to him stood a lean dark blue haired boy whose hair was also spiky but combed down.

"Well it seems like someone's felling better" the woman with long white hair said

Lucy didn't have time before the blue haired girl ran over and hugged her with all her might.

"I'm so happy your okay" the girl said silently sobbing into Lucy

"Uh, who are you exactly?" asked Lucy

The girl pulled away from Lucy and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't remember me" asked the girl

Lucy thought about it for a minute, this girl did look somewhat familiar but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"No, sorry"

The girl frowned and looks at the woman with the long gray hair as she only shrugged.

"We'll it's to be expected she did hit her head pretty heard" said the woman

Lucy was now completely confused and frankly quiet aggravated that they were talking about her and forgetting that she was right there.

"Uhm" Lucy cleared her throat loudly to get their attention, all eyes were on her.

"Look apparently you all know something I don't, so Miss" she looks at the long haired woman "Could you please tell me where I am and why I'm here.

The woman looked at Lucy like she was crazy and chuckled softly, she proceed to pull up a chair next to Lucy's bed

"Well, one of two things" the woman held 2 fingers, "1. I'm way too young to be called Miss anything and 2." She pointed at the two boys "You were caught up in scrap between those two and got hurt.

Lucy looked at the two boys standing in the corner and could tell that they were trying not to look directly at her.

"Well, it was really all his fault" the blue haired boy pointed to the other one

"My fault! you're the one who—" the pink haired boy was interrupted

"It was both of their faults!" the blue haired girl yelled

"Well before we start asking questions" the woman said "I think introductions are in order"

"My name is Mirajane, but you can just call my Mira" she smiled at Lucy "Oh, and I may not look like it but I'm actually a student here, I'm only dress like this because I'm part of the school's health committee club."

"That explains the lab coat" thought Lucy

Marianne pointed to the girl with the blue hair "That's Levy McGarden, one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. Levy waved at Lucy.

"Those two over there with the grumpy disposition" she pointed at the two guys "are Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster".

"Hey"

"Sup"

"So now that introductions are out of the way" Mirajane clapped her hands together "Lucy, can you remember the last thing that happened to you?"

Lucy thought about it for a second, all she could really remember was getting dropped off at the train station and almost getting ran over, then something about a fight and then talking to the attendance lady.

"Well" Lucy started "All I really remember was being in the attendance office and waiting for the principle to come and that's it."

Mirajane nodded her head, "Is that all?"

"Yeah that's it" said Lucy, but she felt like she was forgetting something, something important.

"Well, Ashley is safe to say that you have had one of the most interesting first days I've ever seen. Said Levy

"Huh, what did she just call me" thought Lucy

"Well, she can take a hit, that's for sure" said Natsu with his hands behind his head.

"I'll say" Gray agreed

Levy pulled up a seat next to Lucy and held her hands in her own. "I'm so sorry Ashley, I was supposed to show you a good time and look what happened.

"There she goes again," Lucy was now completely confused, why was this girl calling her Ashley. But then it hit her

"_My name is Lucy Ashley"_

Lucy gripped Levy's hands harder, she just remembered that they didn't know who she really was and no matter the situation that wasn't going to change.

"Oh, well it ok, really" Lucy looked at Levy softly "I'm sure whatever happened you did the best you could" Lucy smiled at Levy who looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Ashley!" Levy hugged her again and this time harder than before and was completely cutting off her air supply.

"Uh, Levy was it? "C-Can't Breath!" stuttered Lucy, Levy let Lucy go who started gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry about that" Levy blushed

"It's okay". "This girl is trying to kill me" thought Lucy, but Lucy knew that there was something more important.

"So Levy, what exactly happened to land me in the Clinic's Office?"

"Well" Levy started and looked back at Natsu and Gray who were shuffling their feet and whistling like they were so innocent.

"What had happened was"

_*Flashback*_

"_Pardon Dear, can you repeat that again" asked Ooba_

"_My name is Lucy Ashley" Lucy repeated as she watched Ooba type something into the computer. Lucy didn't know who she came up with that name but it was the first thing to come into her mind._

"_Hmm, this is strange" said Ooba "It seems that I can't find your name in the school system, this is quite peculiar"._

"_Well you see" Lucy had to think of something fast and it had to be convincing. "M-My father had already spoken with the Principle and talked about my information was going to come later, Yeah!" Lucy had never lied so much in her life and it was drilling a hole in her stomach and not one of just guilt but also excitement._

"_Oh really, then once Makarov gets here we can settle this then"_

_In no more than a couple of minutes later the door opens, Lucy turns her head to the door trying to get a look at the principle but sees no one._

"_I don't see anyone" thought Lucy_

"_Now Ooba, was is so dang gong important that you interrupt my nap- oh, what do we have here" said a gruff man's voice_

_Lucy looked down to see a very short man wearing a suit and tie with a white mustache and white spike hair on both sides of his head and completely bold in the middle._

"_Is this the principle" Lucy thought. She continued to observe the little bald man as he looked her up and down grinning. "He's so" Lucy felt a small hand slap her on the butt._

"_Perverted!" Lucy clenched her fist about to strike the small principle but was beat to it._

_Makarov clenched his head in pain "Ah! Woman what was that for!_

"_No feeling on the new students" yelled Ooba "Do you remember what happened last time?"_

"_Well excuse me for wanting to greet the new students properly" Makarov groaned, he could never get a break_

"_Anyway, Miss" Makarov gestured to Lucy, "Ashley, Lucy Ashley". "Well Miss Ashley, Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy, your new home._

_No matter how creepy this old man was Lucy felt as If she could trust him._

"_My name is Makarav but" he smiled creepily "You can call me, Master"_

"_No, I will not" thought Lucy_

_Ooba cleared her throat_

"_Anyway back to business Makarov, Miss Ashley said that you were phoned about her schedule._

_Lucy swallowed hard_

"_Huh" Makarov was confused, "What are you talking about, I didn't talk to anybody"_

_Lucy was sweating bullets now, what was gonna happen? Would she be found out?_

"_Are you sure?" Ooba inquired "Because I can't find her in the system"_

"_Woman! I all ready told you I didn't—" Makarov stop for a second and thought about it_

"_Well now, actually" Makraov started "Now that I think about it, I did receive a call the other day but was asleep— I! Mean I was in a meet-ing, yeah a meeting. Makarov smiled sheeply_

_Ooba glared at him "So what you're saying is, that because you were in a "Meeting" this girl doesn't have a schedule"_

"_Well isn't it supposed to be an attendance counselor's job to take care of that" Makarov smirked_

_Oba huffed "Are you saying that I don't know how to do my job"_

"_Well, you're not as young as you used to be of course you're bound to forget how to do your job correctly"_

_Ooba was furious her whole face turning red_

_As much as Lucy wanted to stay and watch two elderly people go at it, she knew that if she stayed any longer attention would be drawn back to her._

"_Um, excuse me" both adults turned to her "Should I just leave or" _

_Ooba calmed down for a second and thought about it. "Well it would be a shame for you to come all this way for nothing" Ooba then got an idea "Why don't you just shadow a student for the day and see what the Academy is like and I have the perfect person in mind" Ooba diled the phone and called someone._

_Ooba hung up and smiled at Lucy "She'll be here in a second dear"_

"_But while we wait, Makarov grinned at Lucy "Why don't you and I get to know each other bet—"but before he could finish he was hit in the face with a shoe and knocked out._

"_That's what he gets for doubting my job" Ooba humped and soon after the door opened to revel a young girl with blue-hair and an orange bandana_

"_Levy dear, please come in" Ooba beckoned the girl over_

_Levy walked passed Lucy and smiled_

"_Levy meet Lucy Ashley, she'll be attending the Academy soon but doesn't have a schedule so I was wondering would it be ok if she shadowed you for the day"_

"_Oh, sure" Levy giggled "No problem"_

"_Great, problem solved" Ooba clapped her hands together "Now, run along" Ooba practically pushed them out of the door_

"_But what about " Lucy looked at the unconscious principle  
_

"_Oh, don't worry about him dear, I'll handle it" Ooba grinned evilly_

"_But" the door was then slammed in their faces_

_Both girls sweat dropped not wanting to think about what Ooba was going to do; Levy was the first one to speak_

"_Well, um let's begin shall we" Levy started walking down the hall and Lucy followed_

_As they walked Lucy looked around the school it was a lot smaller then her last one, there weren't paintings of famous designers or rich entrepreneurs plastered on the walls, the lockers weren't bejeweled with diamonds but were basic brown, and the restroom didn't have attendants in them._

"_This is going to get some use to" thought Lucy_

"_So, um" Levy stated to strike up a conversation "What was your old school like?"_

"_Well, it was" Lucy thought for a second "quaint"_

"_Oh, cool"_

_They continued to walk down the hall while Levy pointed out a few things now and again_

"_That's the Art room" Levy pointed to the door with red flowers on it "Each room has something different painted on it; it's easier for new people to remember where to go"_

"_That's different, But cool" said Lucy_

"_Yeah, you wouldn't believe how lost I got on my first day, If it wasn't for those pictures then I would never have found my classes" Levy chuckled and continued " teaches that class, he's really cool once you get to know him and he's one of the best artist ever"_

"_Maybe I'll get lucky and have his class" said Lucy and Levy smiled at her_

_They went farther and passed a yellow door with a blue book stamp on it_

"_So let me guess, this is the reading class, right?" Lucy asked_

"_Well your half-right, it's the reading/creative writing class" Levy eyes beamed at the door "It's one of the most exciting classes on campus" Levy looked like she wanted to squeal and bust out of her skin but had to contain herself._

"_So I take it you're a writer" said Lucy_

_Levy blushed "Well kind of, I'm in the creative writing club but none of my stuff is really that good?" "Do, you write?"_

"_What? Who me" Lucy blushed and turned from Levy "Well, Its little stuff but nothing really" Lucy started playing with her fingers_

"_Really! You gotta let me read some if it sometime"_

"_N-No I can't" Lucy started shaking her head_

"_Oh, Please" Levy grabbed Lucy's hands and started pleading_

"_Well, I don't know"_

"_Oh come on what's there to lose"_

_Lucy looked at Levy large puppy dog eyes and sighed_

"_Oh, fine but you gonna have to let me read some of your stuff too"_

"_Deal!"_

_Lucy didn't know what it was about Levy but she felt as if she could trust her. But Lucy's thoughts were cut short when a bell went off._

"_Oh, is it Lunch time already?"Inquired Levy_

_Just then a loud grumbling sound was heard, Lucy blushed; she hadn't had a chance to enjoy the rest of Aries awesome pancakes given the circumstances and all and it looks like they were catching up with her._

"_Someone sounds hungry" Levy giggled and grabbed Lucy's hand, "Come one I'll show you the Cafeteria, and I'll treat."_

_Before Lucy could protest, she found herself being dragged by Levy_

_-Moments Later—_

_Lucy found herself in the mist of teen angst. There she was surrounded by the bustling teens that were just moments ago ogling and trampling over her to get a sight of the spectacle. But this time no one paid her any attention, ether they were too wrapped in their own conversations to notice her or she was just old news.  
_

_Levy pulled Lucy to a table in the back that was already preoccupied by two boys. One had orange spiky hair that was contained in a mad hatter type hat, while the other had jet black hair pulled up in a bean sprout shape. When their eyes landed on Levy they both jumped up out of their seats and dramatically ran toward Levy tears rolling down there face._

"_Levy!" they both screamed_

_Before they even reached her they both tripped lading face flat on the floor._

"_Oh" Levy wiped her face dramatically "What am I going to do with you two"_

"_Uh, are they all right" asked Lucy_

"_Oh, yeah they'll by fine, that's what they get for being over dramatic"_

_Both jumped up with dirt stained faces and tear fully looked at Levy"_

"_Levy, are you ok" asked the orange haired boy_

"_Yeah, it's nothing serious right?_

"_Oh you two, I told you it was nothing serious" Levy put her hand on her hips and huffed "You never listen" Both boys bowed their heads_

"_Lucy these two annoying people are my best friends, Jet and Droy. Both boys perked up at the sight of Lucy._

"_Hey, I've never seen you around here before"_

"_Yeah I just transferred here but tomorrows going to be my official first day, I'm Lucy Ashley." "Gotta get use to saying that" thought Lucy_

"_Well Lucy, it's nice to meet you I'm Jet" the one with orange hair said_

"_And I'm Droy; it's nice to meet yeah"_

"_These people don't seem so bad" thought Lucy_

"_Jet's on the track team and one of the fastest people you'll ever meet and Dory's one of the best gardeners around" Levy praised and both boys blushed._

"_Well it's really all thanks to Levy's awesome cheering" said Droy_

"_Cheering?" "I thought you were in the writing club?" aksed Lucy_

"_Oh, I'm in both" Lucy giggled "That's the cool thing about Fairy Tail, they let you join as many clubs as you want."_

"_This place is better than I thought" Lucy didn't realize she had said that out loud until they were looking at her and grinning. Lucy just blushed and then her stomach growled again._

"_Stupid Stomach"_

"_Sounds like someone's hungry" laughed Jet_

_Lucy's whole faced turned red_

"_Come one let's get something to eat"_

_The group went and stood in line while holding a conversation when suddenly the whole cafeteria got quiet._

"_What did you say!" one voice rung out_

"_You heard me!" another voice came in_

"_Why don't you say it to my face?"_

"_Why, so you can kiss me?" "I always knew you were a homo"_

"_Would you call me!"_

"_Oh, there they go again" said Droy_

"_When, will they ever grow up" groaned an aggravated Levy_

_And no sooner then it started, first were flying again and people were spreading out shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

"_Two fights in one day, one kind of school is this" thought Lucy and she could have sworn she saw a patch of pink hair just like earlier. But they couldn't be the same people right?_

_The pink haired boy through a punch which hit the other directly in the face sending him flying over a couple of tables and into some random students, some of the girl started to scream and scatter around the boy. He just pushed them out of the way and pulled off his school shirt exposing his rippled chest and proceeds to chuck the shirt in any direction which made the girls squeal with delight and faint._

_Lucy blushed at the sight and turned around. "I can't watch this anymore"_

_All that could be heard were the sounds of fist connecting with bones and fleshing being pierced. There were gasp and sounds of excitement and disappointment going back and forth between the crowd. The next thing that happened shocked everyone. The one boy had made a punch that was equally strong and equally clumsy enough to strike the pink haired boy into the hair and heading straight for an unsuspecting blond._

"_Look Out!" _

"_Huh?_

_But before Lucy could grasp what had happened she found herself crashing into the concrete of the cafeteria floor. _

_Lucy's world was spinning she could barely make out a scream._

"_Is she alright!"_

"_Quick!, someone call Mirajane!"_

"_Ashley speak to me, Ashley!"_

_*End Flashback*_

"And that's what happened" finished Levy

Lucy couldn't believe what she had heard. She had been bi-rated on national television, almost ran over by a green haired girl and sent to the infirmary all in the course of one day, and why you ask. Because a couple of teenage boys couldn't control there freaking temper!

Lucy started shaking

"Oh come on now, don't tell me you gonna start crying" said Natsu "So you had a bad day, suck it up!"

That was it, the thing that pushed Lucy over the edge. In the blink of an eye she had jumped from the bed and was on top of Natsu scratching and pulling anything she could.

"H-Hey!, Someone get this crazy chick off me!" screamed Natsu trying to push her off.

Lucy continued to claw at Natsu until Gray pulled her away but not before leaving a claw mark on Natsu's left cheek.

"Ah!" Natsu cringed at the new wound that was inflicted "What did you do that for?!" Lucy glared at him and was about to charge again and Natsu took the chance to run away but not before calling Lucy "Crazy" over and over again. By this time Gray was trying so hard not to die from laughter.

"Huh, Ashley" a frightened Levy touched her shoulder, "Are you alright".

Lucy continued to breathe heavily and closed her eyes to try and calm down her head ache.

"Yeah, I'm alright" she said. Lucy knew that she was wrong for taking out all her anger on someone she had just meet but she couldn't help it, after everything that had happened to her how could she not be upset and his smug attitude just sent her over the edge.

"Well, seeing how you're up and everything" started Mirajane, "I think it's safe for you to go home now"

Lucy knew she was right, maybe once she got home everything would be better.

"I'll walk her home" said Levy

Lucy gathered her things and nodded to Mirajane and Gray and walked out the door with Levy. Lucy would have never thought that her first day of school would turn out like this, but if she only knew that this was the beginning of her problems.

* * *

If only I could have the High school Life Lucy does -sigh-

anyway R&R what you think


	4. Chapter 4 - Enemy Number 1

**_(I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail)_**

**_I wanted to get this done so that you guys/girls would have something to read. Here's my gift to you_**

**_Merry Christmas all Anime fans!_**

**_On with the Story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Enemy Number #1**

It was a quiet evening on the train ride home. Levy had decided that Lucy had enough for one day and that walking would just wear her out even more. Levy looked over at Lucy who was in deep thought. She had felt bad for the girl, it was basically her first day and already she had been through so much.

But Levy didn't know the half of it.

Lucy couldn't help but run through the events that transpired that day. She had gone from making a fake identity to having an actual friendship bonding moment to waking up in the clinic and attacking someone she didn't even know. If only her father could see her now.

"Speaking of that" thought Lucy as she looked at Levy

Levy was the nicest person that Lucy had met since she first came to Magnolia, she let Lucy tag along through her day and even meet her best friends, but walking up to a huge mansion of someone you just met was bound to drive anyone crazy.

"Even if she is nice" Lucy cringed "I still can't take a chance". Then the train attendant chimed in:

"_Attention passengers, our next stop will be Sunshine Blvd and we'll be approaching shortly, please gather all items and proceed safely to the exit and have a great day"_

Lucy and Levy both started gathering all their items and exited the train.

The girls both started walking and after a couple of minutes came to an intersection that spilt right one way and into the town and the other straight into open space.

"Well, thanks for everything today" Lucy waved and hurriedly tried to walk away but was stopped

"Wait!" Levy shrieked "I'll walk you the rest of the way"

"No, you don't have to do that really" Lucy tired to convince her but Levy still pushed on

"But" Lucy held her hand up

"I'm fine really, and besides I'd rather have sometime to myself" Levy frowned but didn't pester it any longer

"Ok, but here" Levy quickly took out a piece of paper from her purse and scribbled something on it and handed it to Lucy"This is my phone number; call or text me whenever you feel like talking, ok Ashley" Lucy looked over the paper and nodded at Levy and then they both went there spate she was far away Lucy turned and shouted "Hey!" Levy turned around "Just call me Lucy, ok" Levy smiled and gave a thumbs up

"I think I've found my first friend" thought Lucy and she continued down the road.

After a couple of minutes of more walking Lucy found herself in front of the Heartfilia manor. Her father had specifically built it away from the city not wanting to "_Breath the same air as regular folk"._ As she had once heard him say

"At least he's done something right for once" thought Lucy

The only good thing about living in the scenic spot was that there was a park not too far from the manor and a forest that was said to hold a lot of woodland creatures.

Lucy rung the door to signal the maids to let her in and after a couple of minutes the gates started to move.

Lucy proceed to the front door and was about to open it, before it swung open revealing a group of bustling maids and a very worried looking Horologium.

"Miss Lucy! How was your first day?" one inquired

"Did you meet new people?"

"Did you meet a boy, is he cute!"

"Huh, what happened to your head" gasped another one

"Ugh" Lucy sighed, she loved all her maid very dearly but they could be such a bother. But she knew that it was because they all cared for her.

"Ehm!" Horologium cleared his throat and all eyes were on him

"Shouldn't the maids be, well I don't know, There Jobs!" he yelled

Each maid perked up and ran to find something to clean

"Now Miss Lucy, I—" Horologuim looked Lucy up and down and sighed

"Do I want to know?"

"Uh not really" Lucy shrugged "but you were saying""Well, yes" he started "I regret to inform you that your father will not be joining you this evening"

"Yeah, what else is new" said Lucy smugly

Horologium frowned "He says that he contact you as soon as he can""Yeah, Yeah" Lucy waved it off, she heard that so many times before that it wasn't anything new.

Lucy started to walk up the stairs to her room when her stomached growled"Horologium, can you ask Aries to make me something to eat and bring it to my room"

"As you wish Miss Lucy" he bowed and left

Lucy opened the door to her room and with a grunt flopped on her bed.

"I'd never thought I'd miss my bed so much" Lucy peeled her shoes off and pulled her pillows closer to her body.

"What a day" thought Lucy as she looked at the ceiling?

Lucy knew that if she kept this up then more days like today were bound to happen

"Maybe I can just go and explain what I did and why, yeah that'll work right?" Lucy thought about it for a minute. She would go to Ooba and explain what happened, she saw Ooba have a heart attack and being carried off by a ambulance, Makarov trying even harder to get with her.

"Ew!" Lucy shuddered at the thought

Her mind drifted to Levy, she could see Levy and her friends turning and look at Lucy with disgust in their eyes

"Jeez, what a liar" said Jet

"Just another spoiled brat" said Droy

"How can we be friends if I can't trust you" Levy scowled disgustingly

Lucy covered her face with a pillow and let out a muffled scream. How was she supposed to keep this charade up and also maintain her dignity at the same time?

There was a knock at the door

"Come in" muffled Lucy

The door opened and revealed Aries carrying a steaming bowl of soup along with a couple of finger sandwiches.

"Hello Miss Lucy" Aries made her way over to Lucy's bed and placed the food on her dresser. She looked at Lucy who was still covering her face in despair and chuckled."Bad, First day?" asked Aries

Lucy pulled the pillow down off part of her face"You don't even know"

Aries laughed, she knew Lucy had the tendency to over exaggerate things and didn't want to pester on about it. She patted Lucy on the head before heading out the door.

"Make sure to eat the soup while it's still hot" "Alright" Lucy shrugged

Lucy waited until Aries was out of site to continue to scream into her pillow but stopped when her stomach growled again. Lucy glanced over at the hot soup and sandwiches and sat up. Even though Lucy was in a complete funk, she knew that letting one of Aries dishes go to waste was only going to make her feel worse. Lucy commenced to dig into her food and let all her worries go away. As Lucy continued to eat she forgot that she was thinking about all the wrong things. The main thing that she had to do was to found out how she was going to get her schedule.

"Telling them about who I really am is out of the question" thougth Lucy. But, how was she supposed to do it, it's not like she could just hack into the schools computer and make her one.

"Wait a minute, Hack" Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at the clock on her dresser

_5:30pm_

"Maybe, that's just crazy enough to work" she thought, Lucy grabbed her phone and dialed a number and waited for it to ring. Of course Lucy wasn't the most tech wise person in the world but she knew someone who was.

_Ring….. Ring…Ring_

"Come on, pick up" Lucy hoped they picked up

_Ring…..Ring….Rin- "_Hello?" a voice chimed in

"Hello Hibiki, Is that you" Lucy prayed she was hearing right

"Huh, Lucy is that you?" asked the voice

"Yes, it's me" Lucy had to contain herself; half of the job was already done.

"Oh well what a surprise this is, I didn't think you'd call me so soon babe"Lucy sweat dropped, Hibiki Lates, was one of the many players at her old school and was even in a club they had for it. But even with the player he is, Hibiki was a natural born tech wiz.

"Well you see, I need a little favor" "Sure. Anything for you babe"

"I was just wondering if you could, well I don't know, hack into a school's computer system for me". Lucy tried to sound as sweet as possible, there was a lot riding on this call.

"Huh, well that's a weird request"

"Please, can you do it?" Lucy didn't want to sound desperate but she was."Well" he started "I would really like to help you Lucy, but my old man's been peeved at me since the last time I did something like that and yeah you know"

"Oh ok, I understand" Lucy sighed, there went her last chance down the drain just like the rest of her life.

"Ah babe, don't do that to me you know that I can't take you being sad." She heard him gruff and sigh

"Fine"

"Wait, What!" Lucy thought she had heard wrong

"I said fine, I'll help you"

Lucy cracked a huge grin and was literally ready to jump up and down like a child in a candy store.

"Oh thank you, Hibiki you are awesome!" Lucy was totally beaming at this point

"Yeak I know" she could basically see him now, gleaming and flashing that player smile of his and she was glad that she wasn't there with him.

"All I need you to do is text by the info on what to do and I'll get right on it"

"Ok, I'll do that in a minute and" there was a moment of silence "Thanks again for helping me, it's really sweet"

"Yeah Yeah, I aim to please the ladies" she heard him snicker

Lucy giggled she really was grateful for what he was doing for her, and he was even willing to get in trouble for it. There had to be something that she could do for him."Hey Hibiki"

"Yeah"

"I-If there's something you ever need don't be afraid to call me,OK" Lucy thought that the least she could do is offer her services later on in the future.

"Oh, "anything" you say" he replied creepily"Uh, anything within reason of course" Lucy sighed; "Are all men horn dogs" she thought

She heard him chuckle

"OK, I'll take you up on that offer Miss Lucy, but there is something I want to know" There was a moment of silence; "Why do you need me to hack into a school's system anyway"

Lucy gulped, this was exactly what she was trying to avoid answering but he was helping her and any sane person would be curious."Hibiki" she paused "Can I trust you?"

*Silence*

"Hello" there was a buzzing sound

"Sure, you can trust me" he said

Lucy sighed, he wasn't convincing her anymore then she doubted if she could actually trust him. But what's the worst that could happen

"Well you see it's like this" Lucy went into detail about her day and explained why she was doing what she was. Once Lucy was done it got quiet for a second.

"So, you want a Grammy for Best Academy Actress or something" she heard him laugh on the other end and blushed.

"Shut up, it's not funny" how dare he laugh at her after everything she had been through. She heard him calm down a little and continure.

"You do realize If you get caught it going to be a big scandal right"

"Uh, don't remind me" Lucy could see it now, all over the news in Big Bold letters

_*Heartfilia Princess Lives Double life in Magnolia and Forsakes Family Name*_

Lucy shuddered at the thought. She had to do everything in her power to prevent something like that or worse from happening."Well, in any case I'll be rooting for you from here"

"Thanks Hibiki, how's the school been since I left" she heard him shrug

"Same old Same old, everyone's trying to flaunt their money everywhere its actually kind of sad, you were one of the only real people here"

Lucy smiled she had needed that "Thanks"

"No prob, talk later" he said"Yeah" and with that they both hung up

Lucy tossed her phone on the other side of her bed and laid back down. She looked at the clock

_8:00 pm_

"Wow!, was I really on the phone for that long. Lucy was surprised that none of her maid had come and interrupted her during the time. Lucy stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, today's events were finally starting to catch up with her and she was exhausted. Lucy climed under her covers and got comfortable.

"Tomorrow will be better" with that last thought Lucy turned her lamp off and went to sleep.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

The sun started to rise on another day in Magnolia as the working class people started to open there shops in hopes of another successful business day. Each person hoping to make their big break and expanding their products nationwide and finally become someone well known. The sun especially shines upon the Heartfilia manor where a certain little blond is still reluctant to move from her bedside.

Lucy heard her alarm go off and groaned.

"Stupid Alarm"

Lucy pulled one of her hands out from under the covers and reached on her dresser for her phone and knocking down a couple of things in the process. Once Lucy finds her phone she turns it off and throws it to the other side of the room.

"Finally" Lucy thought and went back to sleep

Lucy was finally getting back to sleep when there was a knock at the door."Not this again" she thought

*Knock Knock*

Lucy groaned a turned the opposite directions. Lucy didn't hear the door open or the footsteps creep to the side of her bed. Lucy felt someone standing over her and opened her eyes; Lucy wished she hadn't because she came face to face with a Grinch looking Virgo.

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed and jumped out of bed but ended up tripping over her cover in the process and falling flat on the floor. Lucy continued to try and claw her way toward the door but was failing miserably.

"Is there a problem Princess" asked VirgoLucy stopped for a minute and looked at Virgo and scowled, Lucy opened her mouth to say something but disregarded it and just went back to sulking on the floor.

"No Virgo, there's absolutely not a problem" said Lucy who was trying to put as much sarcasm in her words as possible.

Virgo smiled "Good"

Lucy banged her head on the floor

"Princess, I'd reframe from that action it may cause brain damage". "That and you" thought Lucy

"Any way please get dress and come down for breakfast, it's almost time for you depart" and with that Virgo left.

"Uh, finally" Lucy finally untangled herself and got up from the floor; "Get dress? didn't I sleep in my uniform" Lucy looked down and found herself in her blue pajamas "I don't even remember changing" Lucy looked over at her door and found her uniform neatly ironed and presses, along with a note. Lucy took the note off and it said:

_Dear Miss Lucy,_

_Please reframe from sleeping in you uniform as it will be unprepared for the next day. So I took the liberty of changing you into your formal sleep wear and cleaning you uniform. Thank nothing of it as it was a gesture of love._

_Signed Virgo_

Lucy crumpled up the note and tossed it behind her not even wanting to know who Virgo did that without waking her. Lucy continued to do her morning routine of preparing for school. As she continued to straighten her tie, Lucy looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Today will be better" she thought.

Lucy grabbed her bag and made her way down stairs. Lucy made her way into the kitchen and saw Aries preparing breakfast.

"Hi, Aries" Lucy grabbed an apple from the refrigerator and continued on her way. "Bye, Aries". Before Aries could even say anything Lucy had already made her way out of the door ; Horologium walked in short after.

"What's with all that racket" he asked, Aries shrugged "Maybe, Miss Lucy's just excited for school" she continued to handle the food.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Before she knew it, Lucy was already at the train terminal and completely out of breath. She didn't know why she ran the entire way but she did know that she had to check on her schedule's status.

"Hopefully, Hibiki was able to do it without a problem" she thought. After a while the train pulled along and Lucy got on. Lucy looked around and saw that the train was basically empty. Lucy knew that she had gotten up pretty early but was still shocked by the lack of people. As Lucy continued to look around her eyes drifted to a orange haired boy that was sitting a few seats down from her. Lucy continued to stare at the boy and couldn't help but feel like she knew him. As she continued to stare the boy turned and looked at her. Lucy blushed, she felt embarrassed that she was caught staring, the boy smiled back at her and winked. Lucy felt her face flush.

She turned back around and tired to ignore him but could feel him staring at her back. Lucy heard footsteps and prayed that he wasn't coming to talk to her. The footsteps and Lucy closed her eyes hoping she was just imagining it. She felt someone in front of her and opened her eyes, only to come face to face with the boy. Now that he was in front of her she could get a better look at him, he was wearing a green fur coat and had on blue tinted glasses, she could bearly make out his hazel eye color."Hi" "Oh, um Hi" Lucy didn't know what it was but he made her feel something strange.

"I've never seen you before, are you new around here" he asked

"Yeah, I just moved her recently"

"Well, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be sitting alone like this" he smiled

Lucy blushed, she had just met this guy and he was already flirting with her.

"Oh, um" he placed a finger over her mouth

"My name's Loke, what's yours?"

"Lu-Lucy He-, I mean! Ashley, Lucy Ashley" Lucy stuttered, he was making her feel something she had never felt before and in only 5 minutes.

"Well Lucy, how about you and I get together sometime and I'll show you around town, what do ya say?"  
"Well, Um" Lucy didn't know what to say, suddenly there was a ding and the train stopped.

"Yes, saved by the bell" Lucy quickly got her stuff and was out the door in a few second, leaving behind a dumbfounded Loke. Lucy ran all the way to the school and didn't stop until she was in at the front gate.

"Phew, that was close" she thought. Lucy had never ran so much in her life and was really tired but had to keep moving. Lucy saw that a couple of students were already on campus and as soon as she set foot on campus all eyes were on her. Again.

"Is that her" one said

"I think so"

"She doesn't look crazy, she actually looks hot!" said a boy who was soon elbowed in the stomach

"It's the quiet one's you have to look out for"

Lucy growled; did they have to say something about her every time she walked on campus. Lucy made her way into the guidance office and was greeted by Ooba.

"Good morning Dear I have great news, we finally got her schedule" Ooba smiled; "Oh really, that's great" Lucy smiled, she had to call Hibiki later and thank him.

Ooba pressed a couple of buttons and out came a white piece of paper. Ooba wrote something on it and handed it to Lucy."Here's your schedule, just come and see me If you have any questions" the bell rung and signaled the start of school.

"Oh look at the time, run along deary" Lucy nodded and made her way out of the door. Lucy was swallowed in a swarm of bustling students trying to get to class and was tossed back and forth.

"Not again" Lucy continued to be tossed around till she fell on the floor behind the crowd. The bell rung and then the hallway got quiet. Lucy shakingly got up and dusted herself off.

"Late on the first day and got trampled, still better then yesterday" "Let's see, who I have first" Lucy looked at her schedule;

Scorpio: Reading/Creative Writing: Room 204

"How am I supposed to find the classroom" Lucy thought about it for a minute and then realized something Levy had told her

"_All the classrooms have a different picture on the door, so it's easier to find"_

"And didn't we pass that door?" Lucy back traced the steps from yesterday and came face to face with the yellow door. Lucy took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing" Lucy opened the door

"And that's why when writing an essay you must- Oh, hello there" All eyes were on Lucy, she tensed up and slowly walked toward the teacher. The man took the schedule from her hands and was looking over it. The thing that stuck out the most to her was the man's hair; one side was red and the other white. Lucy wondered how a teacher could get away with dying their hair like that.

"Does this school have any rules" she thought. The man looked at Lucy and smiled; "Well, Miss Ashley it's nice to meet you" He faced the class "Class this is Lucy Ashley, she will be joining us this year, please try and make her feel welcome". The man looked at Lucy "Please, find a seat anywhere".

"Easier said than done" Lucy looked around the classroom and caught everyone looking at her. She saw a hand fly up in the back and saw Levy waving at her; Lucy smiled and headed to the back. She placed her stuff next to Levy's and sat down.

Mr. Scorpio started his lecture again on the proper way to write an essay and Levy leaned over and whispered to Lucy."Hey, how's it going?"

Lucy looked to the front and then leaned over "it's a lot better than yesterday by a mile" Levy smiled and turned back to the front.

After a while and a couple of notes later the bell rang signaling the next class period."Okay class, make sure you take your belongings and remember, we are all one with our sands!" He gave a sort of punk rock salute. Everyone looked confused and walked out of the classroom. Lucy and Levy both walked out and started heading toward the there next classes.

"What does even mean" asked Lucy

"No one really knows" Levy shrugged

"So, who do you have now anyway?"

"Let's see" Lucy looked at her schedule:

Macao Conbolt: Combustion Science: Room 212

"Cool, you have Macao this period too, I'll show you" Lucy followed Levy and was to the opposite side of the building and came face to face with a red door with a purple flame stamp on it.

"Come on" Levy opened the door and inside the classroom where tables set up into little blocks and a burner on each one. There was a man who couldn't older than 36 in the front. He had dark blue hair and a matching goatee. He looked at Levy and smiled and the saw Lucy and beckoned them over.

"So Levy, who's your friend" he asked

"Macao, this is Lucy she's new here"

Macao looked up and down and grinned. "Well, any friend of Levy's is a friend of mines, nice to meet ya Lucy" he extended his hand. Lucy looked at it and smiled "Much better then yesterday" she shook his hand and was lead to a seat in the middle by Levy.

The bell rand again and the class was soon filled with students.

"OK class, today were going to talk about the different type of—"there was a loud crashing sound outside and the door was soon flung open. Standing there was a worn out Natsu who was huffing trying to catch his breath. Macao sweat dropped "Your late again Natsu"

"Yeah but" he was cut off by Macao putting his hand up "I don't want to hear it, just take your seat" Natsu sighed and started slugging himself to his seat. While walking his eyes fell onto Lucy who just gave a half smile. Natsu jumped up like death had just been placed on his soldiers and ran to the other side of the classroom trying to put as much distance between him and her. Lucy turned around to look at Natsu and saw that he was giving her a "don't you come near me" look and sighed. "Maybe I should apologize later" she thought, even though he was completely over exaggerating the incident, she still felt bad.

"Anyway, like I was saying before" Macao continued "We're going to be learning the different types of ways that fire can be used. "Now most of think may that fire can just burn things and warm up things but" he heated up a beaker and placed a container of sand over the heat. "Fire can turn simple things like sand into something beautiful like glass." The sand started to heat and from small little crystals." The class stated getting mesmerized into the lesson. After a while and some more examples on the uses of fire the bell rang signaling the next class. Lucy stood up and made her way to the back to where Natsu was sitting. Natsu had his head down and was sleeping when he looked up to see Lucy standing over him. Natsu started sweating bullets and looked terrified. Lucy blushed.

"Hey um listen" Lucy started fidgeting, why was this so hard for her to do. "I just wanted to say""Hey Natsu come on" a boy yelled from the hallway

"Oh look someone's calling me, later" Natsu was out of the classroom in a second and left a dumbfounded Lucy behind.

Lucy clinched her fists, how dare he leave her when she was just trying to apologize.

"Well, that's just too bad for him" Lucy humped. Levy was at the door waiting when a upset Lucy stomped out the classroom not even noticing her. Levy caught up with Lucy a moment later;

"So I take it don't go so well" she asked

Lucy stuck her nose up "He just left me when I was trying to apologize, so I guess that's that" Levy giggled.

"So where to next"

Lucy checked again

"Um, Astrology with" Lucy made a twisted face. " It dosen't have a teachers name."

Levy looked at the paper. " oh yeah, no one really takes that class and so it dosen't have a real teacher its just a bunch of sub's all the time"

"That seems like a waste of a class" said Lucy' she actually did like learning about the stars and different types of constellations. It reminders her of the times that her mom would read her stories about the constellation and the different zodiac signs and the different stories that follow them.

"Well, some students use it for a extra study session so the school board allowed it" Levy shrugged" the bell rung and everyone was in there selective classes. " I gotta go, but tell me about the class okay" Levy went in the opposite direction and left Lucy by herself. Lucy wondered around the hall and ended up going upstairs and coming face to face with a green door that had planets and stars in it. Lucy walked into the class and was surprised by what she found. The classroom was basically empty, there was a couple of students that were asleep and the teacher was barley awake himself and slumming to try and give a decent lesson.

There was a bald man who looked at Lucy and sighed; he gestured Lucy to have a seat and continued with the "lesson"; "The universe is filled with many things, there's stars and sun's and many large other things" the man continued on about the many things that are in the universe, Lucy was somewhat upset, here she was in a class that actually interested her and she couldn't even get a real teacher. Lucy was so in her own mind that she didn't see the blue haired boy pull a seat next to her until he said something.

"Hello"

Lucy snapped out of her day dream and looked at the intruder. He was a tall slean looking boy with blue hair, but the thing that drew her attention the most was the red mark that was on the left side of his face.

Lucy was so wrapped by his mark that she didn't hear the question that he had asked. The boy smiled.

"Does my birthmark interest you"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and blushed, this was the second time today that she got caught staring at someone who she didn't even know

"I'm sorry" she bowed her head

The boy chuckled " it's quite aright, I'm used to people staring at me." the boy looked at the teacher "It's a shame that such a good topic dosen't have a proper person to teach it, don't you think?

Lucy nodded her head, " Astrology is such a wide spanded topic, its interesting to learn about the different constellations and the stories that follow them and I especially like to pay attention to the things following the zodiac signs, because its fun to read about what type of person you can be based in you sign." Lucy blushed, she hadn't realized that she was babbling on. " But you must think that's silly"

He shook his head, "Not at all in fact, that's the exact reason I wanted to speak with you"

"Really" she was shocked

"Yeah, and the fact that no one else is awake" they both laughed at that. "Normally I would have my red headed friend to talk to but she's else where taking care of some business, and even with her I can't have the simulating conversations about stars that I would like." Lucy smiled there was something about him that peaked her interest.

"But before I forget let my introduce myself, I'm Jellal, Jellal Fernandes."

I'm Lucy, Lucy Ashley"

"Well Miss Ashley, you are one stimulating person to have a conversation with" Lucy smiled

"And I can say the same for you "Mr. Fernandes ". She said the last part jokingly. Both of them laughed and continued to have a conversation about different types of stars and constellations and things that Lucy knew about the zodiac signs. The bell rung and all the sleeping people woke up and headed out. Lucy and Jellal walked out together.

"Well, this is were we depart, until we meet again" he bowed and went in the opposite direction.

"There's something to say about guys like him." she thought

"What's next" Lucy looked at schedule and saw the words the "Lunch".

"I'm guessing that its lunch time"

Lucy made her way over to the cafeteria and caught wind of something wonderful. Lucy continued to sniff the air and knew exactly what it was. Lucy looked around and her eyes fell on the wondrous delight. Forgetting everything around her, Lucy lunged toward the smell and startled the lunch lady in the process. Her eye's were glued on the frosted delights and the only thing she could think about was how much she wanted it.

"How much"

"Umm, $1.00 each"

Lucy went into her purse and pulled out a crisp $20 dollar and tossed it to the lunch lady. "I'll take all of them and keep the change". The lunch lady quickly picked up each frosted delight and placed it on a tray in front of Lucy. She grabbed each one and continued to look for a seat to enjoy her goodies. She saw Levy and her friends siting in the back and decided to join them. Once Lucy sat down she began to devour each sugary delight and enjoy every piece it.

Jet tried to grab one but his hand was smacked away by a very angry Lucy.

"Mine" she hissed and continued to enjoy her sugar snack.

Jet winced in pain and rubbed his hand as Droy and Levy watched the girl continue to devour each little piece of food.

"Someone must really enjoy there sugar"said Levy

"I'll say" both the boys said

Suddenly there was a loud scream

"Whado ya mean there all gone! Screamed a very upset Natsu, "I've been waiting all day for a cupcake and your telling me that there all gone."

"I'm sorry, but some girl with blond hair came and purchased all of them" said the lunch lady

Natsu turned around and bellowed, "Alright, who bought all the cupcakes". Natsu scanned the cafeteria for the suspect and when he looked in the far back he saw Lucy's face which was covered in frosting and sprinkles. Natsu jumped from table to table and came face to face with the pastry thief herself.

"You" he pointed to Lucy, "Of all the people it had to be you." Lucy wiped her mouth "And your point is" Natsu banged his fist on the table "My point is that you knew I wanted those cupcakes and you went out of your way just to spite me" "I mean what's your deal with me' Lucy stood up and banged her hands on the table' "My deal? "What's your problem!?, all I wanted to do was apologize and here you avoiding my like I killed you dog or something."

Natsu looked surprised at that, "Well if you really wanted to apologize then you'd give me the rest of your cupcakes" Natsu started pulling the tray toward him but was stopped by Lucy. "No way! I payed for these fare and square" Lucy pulled the tray toward her. All eyes were on the 2 teenagers playing tug of war over a tray of cupcakes, but no one expected what happened next.

"Let go" yelled Lucy

"No, you let go" said Natsu

Both teens refused to give an inch but it wasn't until Lucy gave one final thrust that Natsu let go of the tray. But it happened so fast that Lucy lost her balance and threw the tray in the air. Everyone gaped as three cupcakes went flying, eyes followed the cupcake as they flew and soon landed.

*Splat*

Everyone gasped and Lucy's eyes widened. There stood a girl covered in frosting, one had landed in her hair and another in her face and the last one splattered on all over her uniform. She let a loud shriek. The girl wiped her eyes clean and looked around, her eyes finally landed on Lucy.

She pointed at Lucy "You" the girl was searing with anger, Lucy held her hands up but couldn't say anything, "You,you did this you-you, you clumsy bitch!" Everyone started to "ohhh" the girl stormed out of the cafeteria and was soon followed by a couple of other girls.

Natsu started going after her "Lisanna, wait"

When Natsu was out of the cafeteria everyone stared talking about what just happened. Others had there phones out and texting there friends about what they just missed. Lucy sat down and re-ran the events that just unfolded.

"Well" Levy started "Still a lot better then yesterday, right?" Lucy commenced with banging her head on the table. Was she ever going to get a break.

* * *

If only real life was this entertaining!

I was actually going to post this last night and I was trying to do it on a tablet but its a lot harder then it looks.

Anyway, Please R&R Honestly


	5. Chapter 5 - It Can Always Get Worse

_**Sorry that its been technically a decade since I last updated but school work and a bunch of other things made me to preoccupied to write and even when I did have the time, I was suffering from a server case of writers block and this chapter was supposed to be completely different but I felt that I made you guys/gals wait enough and decided to change it up so that I can give you an update and I'll save the other stuff for later. But anyway some of you asked what the pairing are going to be and the ones that I have so far are:**_

_**NatsuxLisanna**_

_**JellalxErza**_

_**There will be some LucyxLoke and LucyxGray**_

_**There are a ton more but I'll talk about those later. Anyway on to Chapter 5!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: It Can Always Get Worse**

After the commotion of the previous event subsided the bell rung singling the end of lunch and the beginning of the next period. Lucy quickly grabbed all of her things and rushed out of the door. She started heading in a random direction and ended up going up and down a flight of stairs. She didn't know where she was going and at this time she really didn't care, all she knew was that she needed to get away from the crime scene as soon as she can. After turning a couple of more hallways Lucy found herself alone. She put her back against the wall and started sliding down into a pit of despair.

"This day could not get any worse" she though

Not only had she almost been publicly humiliated on national television, she had been knocked unconscious by a random half-naked guy and she also managed to get into a childish fight with that pick haired menace and make a mess all over that poor girl.

"When I'm I going to realize that I don't belong here" she thought; "I belong with all of the other rich and snobby people and that's the way its always supposed to be". Lucy could feel the tears start to fall and knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop them, she was just happy that there was no one to see how pathetic she looked.

"_Lucy"_

Lucy looked up and saw that she was alone

"_Lucy, Why are you crying?_

"_All of the other kids won't let me play with them, they say its my fault"_

Lucy rubbed the tears from her face and started to slowly get up.

"I remember now"

*Flashback*

_Layla Heartfilia was tending to her garden when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw that little Lucy who was no more than 5 was running up to her. It was only as Lucy got closer that Layla could tell she was crying. As Lucy ran up to her mother see immediately grabbed a handful of her blouse and started to cry all over again. Layla bent down to her daughters level._

"_Lucy, why are you crying?_

_Lucy let go of her mother and wiped the tears from her eyes_

"_The other kids wouldn't let me play with them,*sniff* they said that it was all daddy's fault that their parents were going to lose their jobs and that it was my fault to because he's my dad. Lucy started crying even harder and Layla engulfed her in a hug._

_Layla sighed; She tried to tell her husband that his new business deal was going to put a lot of people out of work but no matter what he wouldn't listen, Layla already knew what the townspeople thought of her and her family, she was used to the whispers and the glare's that she would get whenever she went into town and had grown accustomed to it, but now it was effecting her daughter and something had to be done._

"_Lucy, Lucy look at me"_

_Lucy looked up to her mother and jumped back when she saw the stern llok on her face_

"_Lucy" Layla began "I know what your father does may seem bad and I know that the townspeople don't necessarily like him but we can't change that, do you understand?_

_Lucy nodded_

"_People are going to say a lot of hurtful things and try to convince you that you are wrong, but you must learn to stick by what you believe, ok?"_

_Lucy nodded again_

_Layla smiled "Good girl" "And I want you to remember something, no matter what happens, no matter how many times you may trip or stumble or make a massive mistake, you must always hold you head up high, do you know why?_

_Lucy shook her head "No"_

_Layla grinned and lifted up Lucy's chin "Because you're a Heartfilia"_

_Lucy gave a big smile and hugged her mother with all she had. Her mom knew just the words to make her feel better and with her around there was nothing that could faze her._

*End Flashback*

Lucy smiled to herself and wiped the tears away, she couldn't believe that she had already given up before she even began. She made a few mistakes along the way but that just proves that she still has a lot of growing to do.

"I may have made a few stumbles along the way but that doesn't mean I should give up" she said to herself. She grabbed her stuff and started heading down the hallway.

"Look out Fairy Tail High because Lucy Heartfilia is coming for you!" Lucy had unconsciously yelled the last part and quickly covered her mouth; she hoped that someone hadn't heard her. Lucy heard footsteps coming from the end of the hallway and a black haired boy with headphones and a bored expression came into view. His eyes meet Lucy's and he stared for about a minute before continuing down the hall, Lucy let out a sigh he hadn't heard her.

Suddenly Lucy felt a cold chill go down her spine and a demonic presence behind her

"So, it seem's we have a straggler" said the voice

Lucy had never felt something like this before and couldn't decide what to do, does she run or does she turn around and face the person. So in this type situation the right thing would be to turn around and face the person with your head held high but of course Lucy did the most sensible yet stupid thing, she ran.

Lucy didn't know how long she was running but she felt like she hadn't gotten anymore away from the cold force. Lucy looked down to her feet and saw that they weren't on the ground and that the person had a strong grip on her.

"What kind of monster is this" Lucy screamed in her head

The "monster" threw Lucy to the ground; Lucy cringed and then looked up to see something she had not expected. Standing there wasn't a monster but a tall beautiful red-headed woman, who didn't look too pleased with Lucy at the time. The red headed woman looked Lucy up and down before giving an evil smirk

"Maybe she is a monster after all" though Lucy as she cowered before the woman

The woman finally opened her mouth to speak "You're new here aren't you?" she asked. Lucy blinked a couple of times before nodding her head, the woman smirked and offered her hand, Lucy hesitated before accepting the hand and being literally dragged from off the floor.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to be hard on the newcomer but you should learn not to run from me, but" the woman grinned evilly "I do enjoy a challenge". The woman gave a laugh and Lucy nervously chuckled "Is there at least one sane person at this crazy school!" (Besides Levy) thought Lucy

"So, what's your name newcomer?"

Lucy hesitated to speak "What if she can tell I'm lying"; Lucy was sweating bullets and whatever she was going to do, she had to do it fast. Lucy opened her mouth "Uh, well my name is Ashley!" the woman gave a puzzled look

"So your name is Ashley"

Lucy shuddered "N-NO! I mean my name is Lucy"

"So you're Ashley Lucy"

"NO!" Lucy sighed in frustration and started again

"My name is Lucy Ashley"

The woman gave a pondering look before smiling "Well it's nice to meet you Lucy Ashley" the woman extended her hand "The name is Erza, Erza Scarlet I'm the school's student council president so If you ever have any questions you can come and ask me". Lucy looked at Erza's hand before shaking it and almost having her arm torn off.

"Cool" Lucy said while trying to sooth her crushed hand

"So" Erza started "Why are you in this hallway by yourself, what class do you have?"

Lucy had deliberately avoided the first question not wanting to relive the "event"; she pulled her schedule out and glanced toward the bottom

"Um, it says gym with-" Lucy didn't get the chance to finish before Erza forcefully grabbed her hard and started dragging her in the opposite direction

"If your class is gym then why are you all the way over here in the lower classmen building" Erza said without turning around. She literally dragged Lucy from the current building to another one on the other side of the school and the souls of her shoes were basically burned off. When Erza and Lucy stepped into the gymnasium all eyes were on them but mainly on Erza, all noise ceased and both boys and girl quickly got into a separate lines before bowing their head

"Hello, President Ma'am" they all yelled

Erza completely ignored them before walking into the center of the two lines and looking around gruffly, she then turned to a random boy

"You" she side sternly

The boy stiffened "Yes, Ma'am

"Tell me, where is your teacher?"

The boy looked around nervously "U-Uh" he stuttered

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer!"

The boy started to sweat bullets and his knees started to shake, he looked like he was about to faint or wet his pants or maybe even both

"H-He hasn't shown up yet" he got out

"Then why haven't you told anyone about this then!" she yelled

Lucy heard two boys start whispering and laughing

"Man, sucks to be him" one said while grinning

"Yeah, better him then us" the other said

The boys though that they were being quiet and that Erza hadn't heard them, but they'd be wrong; Erza looked in the area of the two boys and walked right in front of them.

"So we have ourselves a couple of funny guys do we" she said sarcastically

Both boys tried avoid Erza's gaze but were failing miserably

"Well answer this, "funny guys" if an armed robber was to come into this building and start shooting up the place, what would you do?"

Both boys looked at each other

"Uh" one stuttered

"Well, I'd"

"You'd do nothing!" she screeched

Both boys cowered in fear

Erza turned to everyone in the gym "And this is exactly why we need order in this place because people like them" she points to the two boys "think that they can take on an armed man with just their bare hands" she turned to them "If the both of you think you so tough, then why not take a shot at me". She smirked

Since all eyes were either on Erza or the floor no one had really noticed Lucy's presence.

"She's amazing" Lucy thought, she was astounded by the forcefulness and demand for respect that Erza demanded, and it seemed that she got it no matter where she was, it was frightening but at the same time something time a sight to behold.

Laughing could be heard coming from the doors

"And that's when he started coughing up dirt, it was something to see"

"That's nothing's I made at least half of them sissies cry in about 30 seconds the other day"

A blue haired woman wearing a blue scale sequenced skirt and a tall cow like man wearing a green suit entered the building; they both layed eyes on Erza and the woman sighed.

"Here we go again; the red haired harpy is here to chew us out"

Erza walked up two the two teachers

"And were exactly where you Mr. Taurus and Ms. Aquarius" Erza squinted her eyes at them

Since Taurus was taller than Erza and most of the school for that matter, he always had to look down but when it came to the red haired warrior, he never felt smaller

"Uhh, we were just on a lunch break that's all" he nervously scratched behind his head

"Lunch ended exactly 32 and half minutes ago"

"What can I say we lost track of time" Aquarius said grinning

Erza opened her mouth to say something but instead let out a sigh and started rubbing her temples, any longer with these two was going to cause her to be even more stressed out then she already was. Erza beckoned for Lucy to come over.

It was at that time that all eyes were on Lucy and she would be lying if she said that she didn't feel self-conscious. Lucy walked down the middle of the lines and could just barely make out the whispers around her;

"Isn't that the girl that spilled the stuff all over Lisanna"

"Yeah! She was also the one that was fighting with Natsu"

"I heard that she was trying to flirt with Natsu and he totally freaked out"

"No way!"

Lucy made her way over to the teachers and saw that the blue haired lady was looking her up and down while grinning evilly, and the man was looking mostly at Lucy's chest with this perverted look on his face.

"This is the new student Lucy Ashley, I expect you to treat her nicely" Erza said threateningly

Aquarius gave a cheerful smile "Of course, we'll take real good care of her"

"Somehow I don't believe that smile for one second" thought Lucy

"Yeah, we'll take extra special care of her" said Taurus who had drool coming down face

Lucy gripped her bag to her chest; she was not going to be oggaled over by some cow-man-bull thing.

Erza cleared her throat "Alright I'll leave her in you care but" she glared at the two teachers "I'll be keeping my eye on the both of you" Erza walked over to the door and when she was completely out of sight everyone let out a sigh.

"That red haired devil is going to make me lose my nerve with her "Listen to me" attitude" Aquarius said "And what are you looking at Blondie?" she glared at Lucy

Lucy sweat dropped "Is there one normal teacher here" she thought

"What are you all looking at!" she yelled "Boys are going to the track field and the Girls..." Aquarius looked at Lucy before grinning "are going to do a "special" bonding exercise"

"I don't like the sound of that" thought Lucy

The boys groaned

"Hey!" one of the taller boys with gray hair and a scar below his right guy shouted out "All of you quit you whining, If you were real men then you wouldn't be complaining"

"Shut up, Elfman"

"What you say punk!"

Taurus nose flared and steam came out "All of you runts shut up!" he yelled "I want you dressed and ready on the track in 15 so mo-oooove out!

All the boys groaned again and started heading for the locker room. As the boys walked by Lucy had noticed Natsu walking by with this hands in his pocket; He looked mellowed out considered the events that took place. When his eyes caught her's they stared at each other for a minute, Lucy opened her mouth but nothing came out, Natsu turned his head and walked out the door with the rest of the boys.

"This is not going to be easy" Lucy sighed; She knew she had to apologize but not exactly sure how to go about it just yet.

"All right you sissies, line up" Aquarius called "Blondie, you come by me"

Lucy walked over to the teacher and could tell that something was up.

"Everyone this is Blondie and she's new here so I decided to give her a "warm welcome" with a roaring game of dodge ball" Aquarius grinned

"I'm sorry, but did you just say dodgeball?" Lucy asked

"Yes I did, do you have a problem with that?" Half of Aquarius's face turned dark and Lucy shrunk under her gaze

"Uhh,not at all" Lucy said while quivering

"Good, go get changed and meet out me out here in 10 minutes or else you'll be the ball" Aquarius walked out of the gymnasium; With everything that Lucy has seen so far that might actually be possible.

"Wait!" Lucy shrieked "I don't have a.. and she's gone"; Lucy sighed. She walked into the girls locker room and saw that everyone was changing. She walked until three girls stepped in front of her, the one in the middle was holding a designer fan in front of her face, she snapped it close and grinned at Lucy.

"Look girls it seems we have a newcomer among us, and she thinks that she all that" The girl let out a chuckle and the other girls giggled with her; "Look here sweetie" the girl started "This school only has room for one queen and that's me and no "little miss bimbo" is going to come out of nowhere and try to take that from me, are we clear?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes and clinched her fist, she was tired of these people belittling her and she was about to show them she was not someone to mess with. Lucy drew her fist back and thrusted it in the direction of the girl in front of her, the fist connected and drew blood and the other girls only watched as their supposed queen fell to the ground with a thud. Her two lackeys rushed to her aid as the other girls gasped at what just happened, Lucy turned her back and walked out of the gymnasium and the school never to return.

Lucy shook her head and snapped back into reality, no she didn't really punch the living daylights out of this wannabe queen but how she so wanted to.

"Well do you understand your position" the girl grinned "Get on your knees and bow before me and I might just forget about your rash behavior"

"How does she think she is" Lucy screamed in her head; she opened her mouth to say something before a familiar voice rung out

"Leave her alone Evergreen!"

Lucy turned her head and saw that it was Levy who had screamed out. Levy ran in-front of Lucy and stretched her arms out "She's new here but that doesn't give you the right to pick on her"

Evergreen sneered at Levy and smirked "But being new here gives her the right to go around and cause mischief, I mean did you see what happened to Lisanna?"

Levy cringed "But that was just and accident and besides when do care about anyone else."

"A queen is supposed to care about all her subjects and to punish them when they fall out of line"

Evergreen smiled wickedly at Levy and Lucy could tell that she was shivering, Lucy stepped in front of Levy and glared at Evergreen.

"Look I don't know what your deal with me is but that doesn't mean that you can pick on my friends, so if your problem is with me then keep it that way"

Both Evergreen and Levy were surprised by Lucy's boldness, Evergreen only smiled and snapped her fingers

"We're done here" she declared "Let's leave the traitor and her new friend alone, for now"Evergreen whispered the last part and walked off.

Levy let out a huge sigh and backed up into some lockers "That was intense"

Lucy only furrowed her brow and grunted "What's her problem and what does she mean by there can only be one queen"

"Evergreen is known for taking anything she wants and..." Levy pointed her two index fingers together and muttered something

"And what?"

Levy scratched her face nervously "Oh nothing really it's just that people think that your trying to take over Fairy Tail and that your also after Natsu, but it's totally nothing" Levy laughed the last bit off

Lucy was dumbfounded; she couldn't believe that people actually thought that she was that type of person "Why do they think that" Lucy shrieked

"Well, with everything that has happened your kind of a celebrity around here"

Lucy groaned and placed her head against one of the locker doors "Someone just shoot me now"

Levy patted Lucy on the back "It's not as bad as it seems, we haven't had this much excitement since that one time that Natsu had put a hot chili pepper's in the school's celebration cake and everyone went around with chapped lips for a week"

"I'm not even going to ask" Lucy said; It then hit Lucy that she was forgetting something "What did Evergreen mean when she said that you were a "traitor"? Lucy asked

Levy frowned and turn her back to Lucy "I'll explain all about that later but right now we have to get ready for class or we'll have to worry more about Ms. Aquarius more than anything else"

Lucy could tell that something was bothering Levy but decided not to egg her on until she was ready to talk about it. "We'll I might just have to go out there in my uniform because I don't have a sports one"

Levy placed her hand under her chin and though about it for a second before snapping her finger "I got it, you can use my back-up uniform"

Lucy eyes gleamed "Really, wait why do you have a back up uniform?" Levy pulled Lucy's arm and guided her into the changing room "Stop asking so many questions and just change already"

_5 Minutes later _

Lucy and Levy walked out into the gymnasium floor and stood there with the rest of the girls; Lucy kept tugging at the ends of her t-shirt trying to get it lower

"Levy, why is this uniform so small?" Lucy wined and continued pulling on her clothes trying to get them more comfortable

"I'm sorry but they were from when I was smaller" Levy whispered

"How small were you!?"

A whistle blew and all the girls straightened up, out came Aquarius wearing and all gray track suit and holding a red ball. "Alright listen you maggots" she bellowed "Since most of you are mentally retarded I'm going to explain the rules nice and slow, you throw the ball, you get hit then you're out; for example"

Aquarius chucks the ball and hits a girl dead center in her face knocking her to the ground "You're out!" Aquarius yells

"This woman is crazy!" they all thought

"Let's see, how we are going to do the teams"Aquarius thinks about it for a minute before grinning"OK, if you haven't been here for the past week or so then you're on the right side, everyone else is on the left"

It wasn't until they all separated that Lucy realized that she was the only person on the right side of the gym

"Wait, this isn't fare!" Lucy screamed

"Who said life was fare" Aquarius said laughing

"Ms. Aquarius, I don't think this is really fare" Levy said

"Well, who asked you for your input?" Aquarius yelled; she threw the balls to both side and Lucy quickly picked it up

"First team to knock out all of the other members wins, on your mark!"

Lucy could feel the glares that she was getting from the other girls across the room and was mentally preparing herself for what was coming

"Get set!"

The other girls put their hands in the throwing position and were ready, Lucy gulped and got into the stance herself "If I'm going down then I'm going down fighting!"

"Throw!"

No sooner had Aquarius yelled those words did the balls start flying across the room.

* * *

_**Not bad for someone that hasn't updated in like a bazillion years but whateve's**_

_**Please R&R Honestly**_


End file.
